Brain chemicals
by Elenathefanficlover
Summary: My thoughts on what Zack thought during the first pilot and what happened before.


Zack woke up from yet another dream about dr. Brennan.  
The last two months he had been really frustrated when he woke up, but not today.  
Today he would finally see her again. Also he hoped she would have intercourse with him again.  
She said he had learned enough and they shouldn't continue it, but she had said that many times and she never stopped.  
Today it had been two months since he last saw her. She was in Guatemala; she had been identifying victims of genocide.

He knew rationally he should only be glad because he could go back to the lab, reconstructing skulls and learning from her, instead of university, which bored him.  
It was way too easy from him, and he learned so much already because of his internship. And beside that, he should be glad that she might give him sexual release again.  
But the real reason was that he ' developed feelings for her' as Hogins put it. He didn't agree with him, Zack only believed in his brain chemicals: dopamine, adrenaline and norepinephrine. And he definitely felt all those chemicals when he saw her.

He found her so beautiful to look at. She had an excellent skull structure, and was so brilliant.  
Working with her was his biggest dream, and sometimes he still couldn't believe it came through.  
Let alone the sexual intercourse.

He would never admit this to anyone, but he actually tried to appear dumber in class.  
When he would get his PhD he wouldn't be her intern anymore, someone else would.  
Someone else would take his place, and just the thought of it made him sick.  
He knew for sure that she'd never come to visit him at another lab.

The happy feelings of this morning were gone. It began with Agent Booth visiting after a long time.  
Dr. Brennan had told him to never ever let agent Booth through.  
Though he found he was realty intimidated by agent Booth, he had happily rejected him for her.

He knew that the sexual intercourse was only because dr. Brennan actually wanted to do it with agent Booth, although she'd never admit it to him.  
It all started the first day agent Booth and dr. Brennan worked together. She came back to the lab, so angry.  
He had never seen her like this before. He was in the wrong place and at the wrong time there.  
He expected her to let it out on him, but he had never expected it the way it happened. I  
n the middle of her rage, she suddenly turned to him and asked him if was still a virgin. He didn't know what else to do than tell her the truth and say yes.  
Then she asked him if he wanted to learn from her.

It was a good thing he was so brilliant, because anyone else wouldn't take her serious.  
She took him to her house every now and then when they had worked together, even when she began dating Peter.  
In the beginning it didn't matter to him that she moaned 'Booth' instead of his name sometimes, but later it started to hurt his feelings.  
He hoped she would stop when she realized she was never going to see agent Booth again.

Too bad that when Angela left to pick up dr. Brennan she called him to say agent Booth had picked up dr. Brennan and that he had to come to a murder scene. When he saw her it didn't matter though, because she looked amazing. He said the first thing what came up in him.  
'This eco-warrior look works for you. Very action-oriented.' And she said thanks.  
Which was quite rare for her to do, so he felt really good.  
For a few seconds until he asked her how Guatemala was and she sent him of to take water samples and temperature readings. Much colder than she usually would.

When he was back in the lab again, he felt a lot better. Surrounded by brilliant people, and also dr. Brennan without agent Booth.  
They were discussing her books. He pointed out that the characters were based on them, but she denied it. He knew they actually were based on them, she had said so once while she was drunk.  
He didn't want it to be truth though, because in the book he was only her brilliant assistant, while the agent was the man she was secretly in love with. He'd always come second when competing against agent Booth.  
He clarified that he wasn't a virgin anymore, but nobody seemed to believe it.  
He didn't think anyone would believe him anyway if the told them he had sex with the great dr. Brennan.  
Maybe she was ashamed by it, because she hadn't even told Angela.

Later when she had reassembled the skull he watched her sleep and he couldn't help but hope he'd see her sleeping with him next to her soon.  
Dr. Brennan and agent Booth working together meant that she spend much more time outside the lab.  
Which meant that he didn't get to see her until after the case.  
They had found out what really happened to Cleo.  
They went to her funeral and all her attention went to agent Booth. He watched as they walked away together. She looked so much happier. He sighted and wondered if she would ever have sexual intercourse with him again..


End file.
